Tok Tok Tok!
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: "tolong, ketuklah hatiku!" cerita cinta yang *mungkin* manis antara Kaito dan Meiko... based on Tok Tok Tok single by Super Junior-T


Iseng bikin _fic_~

KaiMei~

Terus, ini dari lagunya SuJu-T, Tok Tok Tok~ lagu yang sangat manis :D

{…} dan […] itu flashback, masingmasing dari POV Meiko dan Kaito~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Tok tok tok!~<em>

"_Siapa yaa?"_

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

.

Meiko terus memandangi rumah itu, tepatnya bagian pintu rumah tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Ya, rumah itu adalah rumah Kaito yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya sendiri, hanya selang empat rumah.

"Eh, ada Meiko toh~ mau main ke rumah ya?"

Meiko terlonjak saat mendengar suara dari si subjek yang tengah dibicarakan. Kepalanya refleks berputar ke arahnya sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Nggak akan pernah terjadi, _baka_! Terus aja bermimpi! Huh!" Meiko buru-buru berlari setelah memekik dan memukul bahu Kaito. Yang 'disiksa' hanya bisa cengo dengan begonya.

Alasan Meiko selama ini memperlakukan Kaito seperti itu adalah karena perasaan aneh dalam hatinya.

Saat Kaito berada di dekatnya, Meiko merasa debaran jantungnya lebih cepat, pipinya memanas dan orang-orang berkata warnanya bersemu merah. Tentu saja Meiko semakin malu karenanya, maka ia berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Kaito dengan cara 'menyiksa' cowok itu.

Kaito adalah tetangga baru Meiko, dan juga anak baru di kelas Meiko. Kata ibunya, Kaito adalah anak dari teman ibu Meiko, maka mereka pun harus akrab, tapi…

_AAAAHH APA-APAAN INIIII…? ! _batin Meiko nelangsa.

Ia pun akhirnya sampai di rumah dengan selamat sentosa mengantarkan jantungnya yang masih berdebar cepat menuju kamarnya. Meito sang kakak laki-laki pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Meiko, sana cuci tangan dan cuci muka dulu, baru makan," sahut Meito yang tengah mengambil makan siangnya.

"Nggak mau ah, Meiko mau tidur~" sahut Meiko sambil menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu menghempaskan badannya ke atas tempat tidur.

Matanya menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamarnya, masih membayangkan sosok Kaito. Senyum ramahnya, suaranya yang lembut, mukanya yang kadang polos menjurus bego…

_ARRRRGGHH! _Meiko mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, nelangsa. Dicengkeramnya bajunya, debaran jantungnya masih terasa cepat. Seperti ada yang tengah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu hatinya. Meiko menghela napas.

"Kaito… kau masih mengetuk-ngetuk pintu hatiku, ya?"

.

Sementara itu, Kaito juga tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah selesai cuci tangan, cuci muka, ganti baju dan makan siang. Kini perutnya benar-benar penuh dan ia tergolek kekenyangan.

Kaito masih memikirkan Meiko. Pekikannya yang membahana, nada dan muka juteknya yang khas, serta pipinya yang memerah…

_Apa Meiko lagi demam ya?_ Batin Kaito bego.

Kaito menyentuh dadanya yang tertutup kaus biru gelap bergambar es krim itu. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari keadaan normal, bahkan sedikit lebih cepat dari detak jantung setelah ia capek berlari dikejar Meiko yang marah-marah padanya.

Kaito tersenyum kecil, namun wajahnya agak sedih.

"Hei Meiko, kapan kau akan ke sini dan mengetuk pintu hatiku?" lirihnya pelan.

_Tok tok tok!~_

_Hah!_ Kaito tersenyum cerah.

_Tok tok tok!~_

Kaito langsung berlari ke arah pintu rumah dan cepat-cepat membukanya dengan rasa pede tinggi, dan…

"Semangat amat bukain pintu doang, tumben~"

Kaito cengo. Ternyata Akaito toh!

"Ganggu aja lo! Gue kira siapaan," Kaito dengan semangat turun mendadak pun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Akaito, saudaranya Kaito, yang ikutan cengo.

"Si Kaito kenapaan sih? Ada yang tahu nggak?" Akaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal sama sekali.

.

Meiko teringat pembicaraannya dengan Luka di sekolah tadi. Tentu saja soal Kaito.

{"Kalau kamu memang suka Kaito, sebaiknya cepat dikasih tahu," nasihat Luka.

"Tapi aku malu! Aku nggak bisa langsung nyatain! Masa cepet amat, sih?" protes Meiko sebagai balasannya.

"Semakin cepat semakin baik~" ujar Luka santai.

"Tapi Luka, apa aku bisa jadian sama dia ya?" tanya Meiko nelangsa.

"Ya, kalau kamu nggak nyatain gimana mau tahu jawabannya?" Luka mengedikkan bahu.

Meiko menghela napas.

"Daripada kamu mikirin hal nggak pasti kayak gitu, mending langsung bilang deh, sama Kaito," Luka menepuk bahu Meiko pelan, memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya itu…}

[… "Tapi gua nggak siap!"

Gakupo menutup telinganya karena terkejut dengan seruan Kaito.

"Segitu amat reaksinya, lebay woi!" protes Gakupo nggak nyantai.

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Lo kan cowok, _man_! Lo punya hak buat nyatain perasaan ke cewek!" sahut Gakupo sambil membuka kembali telinganya.

"Tapi gua ngerasa nggak pantas aja buat dia," Kaito menghela napas.

"Nggak pantas apanya? Segitu banyak cewek yang ngepens sama lo!" Gakupo menepuk, err lebih tepatnya menggampar bahu Kaito.

"Ya, tapi cuma dia yang jutekan ama gua," keluh Kaito. Gakupo terkikik di atas penderitaan sobatnya itu.

"Dia malu, kali. Udah samperin aja. Dia pasti ngerti kok," Gakupo mulai ceramah.

Kaito hanya mengangguk-angguk setengah hati. Dia kira gampang apa, nyatain perasaan ke cewek jutekan kayak Meiko. Yang ada dia bakal jadi sasaran timpukan dan jitakan, lagi!]

Kaito terkekeh saat mengingat obrolan gaje itu. Ya, andai saja ia bisa memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu…

.

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah…

Kaito tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Meiko di koridor sekolah. Kebetulan karena kelas mereka sama, jadi mereka juga lewat jalan yang sama.

Kaito hanya tersenyum pasrah saat melihat punggung Meiko yang menjauh, semakin jauh, dan…

"Woi yang lagi nglamun!"

Kaito meringis kesal karena timpukan di kepalanya. Kaito bertaruh yang menimpuknya saat ini pasti Gakupo.

Ternyata bukan.

"Beuh, Luka toh,"

Si pelaku penimpukan hanya tersenyum manis.

"Mau ketemu Meiko ya?" tanya Luka polos. Kaito hanya menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat.

"Nggak mau, ya?" tanya Luka lagi. Kaito langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat lagi, nampak lebih sungguh-sungguh.

"Yang bener yang mana sih?" tanya Luka heran.

"Aku pun tak tahu," Kaito menghela napas pasrah.

"Gini aja, coba kamu datang ke rumah Meiko. Mana tahu di sana kamu bisa lebih diterima," nasihat Luka.

Kaito pun berpikir. Mungkin idenya Luka pun tak terlalu buruk~

"Sip! Aku coba deh nanti! Arigatou, Luka-chan!" seru Kaito sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Luka yang tengah berlalu. Semangatnya bertambah, _aku pasti bisa!_

_. _

Setelah pulang sekolah, Kaito menunggu agar Meiko lebih dulu pulang ke rumah, agar Kaito bisa mampir ke rumahnya dan menjalankan rencananya. Setelah Meiko dirasanya cukup lama pergi, Kaito dengan riang menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju rumah gadis itu. Meskipun jaraknya lebih jauh empat rumah dari rumahnya sendiri, namun langkah kaki Kaito tetap ringan, sama sekali tak kecapekan.

Akhirnya tiba juga ia di depan rumah Meiko. Ia mematung sebentar sambil menatap pintu rumah itu. _Bisa tidak ya, aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu?_ Tanya Kaito dalam hati.

Kaito pun memantapkan hatinya, lalu melangkah menuju rumah itu. Perlahan diketuknya pintu rumah dengan hati-hati.

_Tok tok tok~_

"Hei Meiko, coba lihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu!" panggil Meito yang masih asyik menonton TV. Meiko hanya mendengus kesal. _Barusan habis maskeran malah disuruh-suruh! _Dumelnya.

Meiko melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan membukanya, lalu…

"Wu… wuaaaaa!"

Sambil menjerit Meiko refleks mengambil koran pagi di meja di dekatnya, lalu melempar manusia yang menunggu di balik pintu tersebut.

"Ngapain kau ke sini, Bakaito! Cari mati, eh!" pekik Meiko sekuat-kuatnya sambil melempar Kaito, kali ini dengan majalah. Kaito pun berlari ketakutan menuju rumahnya sendiri.

_Aduh, nggak berhasil~_ keluh Kaito sedih lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

"Hiks, hiks…"

_Tok tok~_

"Meiko…" panggil Meito dari luar kamarnya sambil mengetuk pintunya.

"Nggak mau! Sana pergi!" pekik Meiko sambil terisak. Ditutupnya wajahnya dengan bantal.

Meito hanya menghela napas kasihan. Ia sudah tahu kejadiannya. Meito nggak tega melihat adiknya sesadis itu pada orang yang disukainya. Ia pun meninggalkan Meiko sendiri di kamar. Ya, dia perlu waktu sendiri…

"Hiks, kenapa pas banget waktunya? Kenapa waktu aku lagi maskeran? Ntar aku dikira hantu, lagi! Hiks, hiks…" isak Meiko gaje. Ia sudah selesai membasuh wajahnya. Memang sih wajahnya terasa segar sekarang, namun tidak hatinya.

Meiko memutuskan untuk menelepon Luka, mau curhat.

"Halo?" terdengar suara Luka di ujung sana.

"Luka, hiks…"

Luka hanya bisa diam saat mendengar sahabatnya menangis.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah sama Kaito?" tebakan Luka memang jitu.

"Setelah ini Kaito bakal benci sama aku…" Meiko mengusap air matanya dengan sarung bantal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luka lagi.

"Waktu maskeran… hiks… Kaito datang… hiks hiks… A-aku malu… masa lagi maskeran… hiks… dia datang…" Meiko terisak.

"Kan kamu bisa cuci muka dulu baru buka pintu…" sahut Luka lembut, tapi dianggap Meiko sebagai sinyal ngajak berantem.

"Tapi nanti kalau kelamaan… hiks… dia bakal… h-hiks… pergi…" Meiko masih terus menangis.

Luka menghela napas.

"Kalau gitu coba kamu yang gantian datang ke rumahnya terus minta maaf deh," saran Luka. Meiko hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

.

"Kaiko, hari ini aku mau pergi dulu! Mau kerjain tugas di tempat Len!"

Kaiko hanya bisa menatap polos kakak gajenya itu, lalu meneruskan makan es krim.

"Mau ke mana, Kaito?" tanya Akaito yang lewat di dekatnya.

"Tadi udah dibilang, baca _fic_nya yang lengkap dong!" sahut Kaito sambil menyambar tasnya yang penuh buku, lalu pergi ke luar.

"Barusan dari sekolah terus balik ke sini cuma numpang makan doang…?" gumam Akaito.

"Ya nggak apa lah, Akaito-nii. Mungkin Kaito-nii lagi sibuk dengan sekolahnya, kali…" sahut Kaiko lembut, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci gelas es krimnya yang kini kosong. Akaito hanya mengangkat bahu tanda cuek.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Kaiko, coba lihat siapa di sana!" suruh Akaito. Kaiko mengangguk, lalu pergi membuka pintu rumah.

Meiko, yang berada di balik pintu itu hanya terdiam.

"Eh, Meiko-nee? Cari siapa?" tanya Kaiko.

Meiko mencengkeram ujung bajunya.

"K-kaito ada?" Meiko bertanya balik.

Kaiko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Barusan Kaito-nii pergi ke tempat Len, katanya mau ngerjain tugas,"

_Kayaknya bakal lama…_ batin Meiko gelisah.

"Ya udah deh. Makasih, Kaiko-chan," Meiko membungkuk tanda hormat, begitu pun Kaiko. Setelah itu, Meiko berjalan gontai, hatinya yang berdebar cepat merasa sedih.

.

Kira-kira empat jam kemudian, Kaito pun pamit dari rumah Len. Tentu saja saat itu sudah malam sekali, meskipun belum dini hari. Untungnya rumah Len nggak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Kaito terdiam saat ia berhenti di depan rumahnya. Menatap lurus ke depan, selang empat rumah.

Rumah Meiko.

Kaito masih teringat kejadian tadi siang. _Apa itu tandanya Meiko benar-benar benci padaku?_ Tanya Kaito, entah pada siapa.

Kaito menepuk pipinya pelan, lalu masuk ke rumah sebelum semakin malam. Ia pun bersiap untuk tidur, karena penghuni rumahnya yang lain sudah terlelap.

Nah, entah apa yang akan terjadi besok…

.

Esok paginya di sekolah…

"Hei Meiko, itu ada Kaito~" Luka menyikut lengan Meiko. Yang disikut hanya terdiam.

"Nggak peduli," sahutnya cuek. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit.

"Tumben!" Luka terkejut.

Kaito yang lewat di hadapannya sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya. Meiko tahu itu karena ia melirik Kaito dari ekor matanya agar tak terlalu kentara.

"Sudahlah, mungkin aku tak pantas menyukai dia. Aku selalu jahat padanya…" lirih Meiko sedih.

"Ayolah Meiko, semangat! Kau pasti bisa!" Luka mencoba menyemangati Meiko.

Sementara itu, Gakupo datang mendekati Kaito dan menggampar bahunya.

"Gimana nih?" tanya Gakupo. _Entah apanya yang bagaimana…_

"Gagal total. Udahlah…" gumam Kaito putus asa.

Gakupo menatap kasihan sohibnya itu.

"Kalian berdua mau nunggu sampai kapan baru siap? Sampai lumutan dulu?" tanya Gakupo sadis. Kaito tak bersuara. Ia hanya menaruh tangannya di atas dada, merasakan debar jantungnya sendiri sambil menatap Meiko.

_Tolong, ketuklah pintu hatiku…_

_. _

Sepulang sekolah, Meiko tidak langsung ke rumahnya, tapi ia berjalan memutar menuju rumah Kaito agar tidak ketahuan cowok itu. Ia terus berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia yakin Kaito pasti ada di rumah.

Sementara ia tak tahu kalau Kaito sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya sendiri, mengharapkan keberadaannya.

Lalu bagaimana nanti kalau mereka saling mengetuk pintu? Mereka takkan bertemu, bukan?

"Oh, Kaito-nii belum pulang~"

"Meiko belum pulang, tuh. Apa mau ditunggu aja?"

Mereka cengo. Jadi, yang satu ke mana, dan yang satu lagi ke mana?

Mereka buru-buru berlari, dan…

BRUKK!

"ADAAAAUWW!"

"Aduuhh!"

Meiko sukses menimpa Kaito dengan posisi tidak elit setelah bertabrakan cukup keras tadi. Makanya, siapa suruh lari-lari~

"M-Meiko?"

"Bakaito?"

Detak jantung mereka semakin kuat. Seperti mereka saling mengetuk pintu hati satu sama lain.

"K-kau dari rumahku ya?"

"Kau ngapain di rumahku, hah?"

Mereka lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Maaf deh kalau gitu…" Meiko buru-buru berdiri agar Kaito bisa berdiri.

"Aku… yang harusnya minta maaf karena mengganggu Meiko terus," kata Kaito.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf! Karena aku…"

Kaito menatap Meiko lekat-lekat, penasaran oleh lanjutan kalimat gadis itu.

"Aku… aku…"

"Aku sayang Meiko…"

Meiko terkejut. Bukan hanya karena pelukan cowok itu, namun juga karena lanjutan kata-katanya yang diambil sembarangan.

"Maaf, ya. Aku sayang sama Meiko, tapi nggak berani bilang…" lanjut Kaito lagi, cukup untuk membuat Meiko terisak.

"A-aku juga sayang Kaito… _Gomen ne_, Kaito… _Gomen_…" Meiko membalas pelukan Kaito hangat.

Sementara itu, penghuni rumah Kaito dan Meiko malah kesenangan karena mendapat tontonan gratis. _Akhirnya kedua orang gaje itu bersatu juga~_ batin mereka bahagia.

Dan mungkin, Gakupo dan Luka adalah orang terakhir yang mengetahuinya.

* * *

><p>Keeeeekkk~ super gaje. <em>Gomeeeeenn<em>~~

Dan buat hutang-hutang _fic_ yang lain… *tebartebar bon hutang* … tolong maafkan Ome yaaa~

Mohon maaf lahir batin~ Xd

Sekalian, mohon kritik dan saran~ kalau mau order, yah masih boleh, tapi tunggu hutang kelar semuaa~ XDDD


End file.
